huggbeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Huggbees
Huggbees he is god if you don't know him well heck you Origin Huggbees used to go by the name "The Lone N00b," until one day he realized that name was retarded and became "Huggbees." The word Huggbees refers to a gag in the show Freakazoid!, which was a Saturday morning cartoon for Kids' WB on The WB. The cartoon is a comedic superhero show about the adventures of the main character, Freakazoid. The word "Huggbees" came from this scene in the aforementioned show. While Huggbees was "The Lone N00b" he was semi-popular for his streams. He would sometimes stream with his buddy Cr1tikal, who has a much larger following than himself,(around the time Cr1tikal had about 1 million subscribers on his youtube channel). Cr1tikal, being the kind man he is, absolutely helped out with increasing Huggbees' following. Huggbees gained his most exposure when Gay Purple Man (GPM), was streaming "Drunk Mario Party CPU Battles" with himself, Joel and Rev from Vinesauce,and also with Cr1tikal. Cr1tikal has had his ties with Vinesauce before, having been in multiple streams with Vinny. In the Drunk Mario Party stream, the game was like a betting game where people were assigned CPUs in the game, and if they lost they would have to take shots. Cr1tikal did not want to get wasted, so he had his friend Andrew take shots for him. Very far in the stream, the question rose of who was Andrew? Andrew said that his YouTube was named "Huggbees." This gave Huggbees instant attention, as GPM's chat loved Andrew. But not just the chat loved him, GPM, Joel, and Rev all liked Huggbees. After the Drunk Mario Party stream, Huggbees became good friends with GPM, Joel, and Rev, appearing in multiple streams with all of them. The streams Huggbees has appeared on in Vinesauce (as of Aug, 13, 2016): * [Vinesauce GPM, Joel, Rev & Cr1tikal || Drunk Mario Party CPU Battles]GPM * [Vinesauce GPM, Rev, Hootey, Jen & Huggbees || Funemployed #1]GPM * [Vinesauce GPM, Rev, Hootey, Jen & Huggbees || Funemployed #2]GPM * Snake Oil with Rev, Huggbees, Jen, Hootey & GeePM - Rev After Hours [Vinesauce]Rev * [Vinesauce GPM, Joel, Huggbees & Rev - Unturned]Joel * Overwatch Release day - Rev After Hours [Vinesauce]Rev * [Vinesauce GeePM, Rev, Huggbees & Joel - Unturned] GPM * [Vinesauce GPM & Huggbees - Miiverse is Hell #43]GPM * [Vinesauce GPM & Huggbees - Miiverse is Hell #46]GPM * [Vinesauce GPM & Huggbees - Miiverse is Hell #47]GPM * Aye Dark Overlord - Rev After Hours [Vinesauce]Rev MasterCheese One day, little Andrew was at an internet cafe. And he needed to make an alias for his accounts on his video games. He said to himself, "MasterChief? More like, MasterCheese." And thats the beginning of time. TheLoneN00b At the same internet cafe. He wanted to make his name cool. So he came up with the name TheLoneN00b. At least it would have been cool back in the day. Casualness Like Cr1tikal, Huggbees is normally very causal with his existence on the internet as a whole. Not having flashy titles or clickbait thumbnails is something that occurs regularly on his youtube channel. One thing Huggbees has done that may seem out of this casualness is the discord. On the top, it seemed like he made it just to connect his community further, like some large YouTubers will do. But with a small amount of very active users, and his frequent appearances of conversing with the chat. He has made the discord away to chat with himself and show people that he is just a normal person. Whether he knows it or not. The discord chat will easily converse with him, unlike some people would do with larger YouTubers. For example, a lot of fans would be really shy to walk up to people like JackSepticEye, Pewdiepie, or even Cr1tikal, but in the discord chat, fans seem to love talking with Huggbees. When Huggbees sometimes enters a Voice Channel, the channel floods in, and while it seems like the chat would be out of control because people don't know what to say in the presence of a god, or people would just have their microphone muted, the chat is able to converse normally, with normally one person speaking at a time.